


Who's Driving

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William loved that Gabe was wild. Gabe loved William’s stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Driving

    William loved Gabe because he was wild. He was fucking crazy. He drove anywhere between ten, to sixty miles over the speed limit at all times. Gabe threw parties, and drank and smoked. He swore, and made crude jokes, and insulted people. He wore clothes that were bright and didn’t match, and things that could offend people, and he didn’t even tried to hide it; he strutted, showed off himself. Gabe was something entirely different than William had ever encountered. And he loved it. He loved that Gabe was crazy, insane, that he was spontaneous and a freak. William loved Gabe because he was wild.

    Gabe loved William because he had stability. He was a constant, he never changed even when he did. He always drove three miles over the speed limit, never more never less. William never threw parties, and when he drank he didn’t get drunk. He was kind, and nice, and considered other peoples feelings and opinions before he spoke. His outfits were plain and simple, but they were nice, and he didn’t try to draw attention to himself. He walked, didn’t strut, didn’t sashya, just tried to get from Point A to Point B. William was simple and pure, and clean, and was something that Gabe hadn’t thought of or met in a very long time. And he adored it. He loved that William was nice, and smart, that he was simple and stuck to what he said. Gabe loved William because he had stability.

    They were different.  They didn’t try to be the same. But that’s why they worked so well. They intrigued each other, enticed one another. They liked it when the other took control, and when they were in control.

    In simple terms, William liked it when Gabe was driving to Anywhere, U.S.A., driving sixty three miles over the speed limit, fast enough that his body was flung one way or another each time they went around a bend. But he also liked it when he was driving, when he was going three iled over the speed limit, going to a chosen location, one that they planned to go to, using all the right signals, and paying attention to the law.

Gabe liked it when he was driving too, when he was driving fast, break-neck fast, heading to Nowhere, U.S.A, in the middle of the night, when no cars were on the highway, with William next to him, making small noises when they swerved or whimpering if he hit his head on the window. But Gabe also loved it when William was driving. When he was driving a proper speed, in the daytime, when he wouldn’t look away from the road, while Gabe whined for him to go faster.

    They didn’t think of it as being in control. They thought of it as being themselves, and letting the other be himself too.

    They fought often, not because they were different, but because Gabe liked to fight, and William needed to release pent up energy otherwise he would go mad. They screamed, and yelled, and accused each other of things that they didn’t really care about. There were tears, because it made everything more dramatic, and bruises, more often than not from the makeup sex not the actual fights, and hoarse throats after. But after it was all said and done, they would laugh, and apologize, and kiss everything that was hurt better; and even the things that weren’t hurt. Their friends didn’t understand it, thought it was weird and slightly unhealthy, but that was okay. They didn’t have to get it.

     William liked that Gabe laughed a lot, and that he did stupid things, and said stupid things. Gabe liked that William took everything a little bit too seriously, or was totally ridiculous, no in between. William liked it when Gabe was affectionate and cuddly, and Gabe liked when William was provocative and needy. They liked a lot of things, a lot of aspects, about each other. Whether it be something that they did out of habit, or something that was part of their personality, or even something as simple as what clothes they liked to wear, but at the end of the day, it didn’t really matter. They could strip all of that away, and they would still probably love each other, purely because of the one aspect that made them love each other in the first place.

    William loved that Gabe was wild. Gabe loved William’s stability.

**Author's Note:**

> wow super dumb short gabilliam   
> wow  
> so yeah hope u had a radtastic Christmas and a happy new years


End file.
